Uchiha In Time
by Lorionl
Summary: After the battle at the final valley Sasuke is sent back to the warring era to stop the war from ever happening.


Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey guys I got this awesome idea in my head I just had to write it I hope you guys like it.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS _

'The Earth shook, mountains obliterated, oceans turned into vapour, the very foundations of the earth shook due to the power of two titans.

Hair as dark as night, two mismatched pair of eyes, one red as blood the shape of a 6 pointed star, the other a lavander colour with rippled pattern and 6 tomes.

Curlean blue eyes, tan skin, blond hair and 3 whisker marks at each side of his cheeks, his eyes dawned by the legendary sage mode with slits eyes of the kyuubi, wielding a shakujo with 9 Godama floating protectively behind him.

As this two titans battled for the fate of the world, one fighting for a revolution by killing the five kages and bearing the hatred of the world and manipulating the world from the shadows. The other fighting to save his friend from falling into the deepest darkest part of the abyss because of the bond they shared.

"This men Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto".

"The blade of Susanoo slashed at the ethereal form of the kyuubi, mountains turned to dust due to the force of the clashed with Bijuu dama as both respective avatar where blown in half

'Naruto I am the strongest in this world,forming the tiger hand sign and summoning the trapped tailed beast using his rinnegan he siphoned the power of the tailed beast using is susanoo as a catalyst instead of the gedo mazo.

"Naruto he is absorbing the chakra of the tailed beast and he's using his susanoo as the catalyst and he is doing it as good as the sage of the six paths, get ready something is going to emerge, the voice of the kyuubi echoed in Naruto's mindscape.

"Lightning chakra coursed thorough the body of the susanoo armour turned into lightning, summoning lightning as his weapon, Naruto seeing this drastic change formed the familiar handsign for the shadow clone technique.

"That jutsu again you use it to cover your loneliness, Sasuke uttered as he blitz behind Naruto using his lightning spear slashed him towards the earth, fighting the remnant of the shadow clone the took to the sky, Simultaneously firing tailed beast bomb at the Uchiha, using his incredible lightning manipulation he formed a bow and arrow countering the tailed beast bomb heading towards him.

Having drawn the fight long enough sasuke wanted to end the battle by putting all his chakra in one attack. Naruto sensing the monstrous amount of energy dispelled the clone siphoning natures energy from all the surrounding area. Merged with the remnant of his clones he formed the ultimate avatar

Seeing this sasuke formed his ultimate attack INDRA'S ARROW. Naruto using the monstrous amount of sage energy formed this ultimate attack DOUBLE SAGE RASENSHURIKEN, both attack collided causing the very foundation of the earth to rupture due to the power behind both attack changed the landscape of the world. As both respective fighters plummeted towards the earth.

"Pant" "Pant" Sasuke breathed erratically due to the air knocked out of his long, getting up to his feet and looking to his rival who was already resting on his knees. Getting up wasn't easy but he finally did it, sasuke sensing the impending danger funneled chakra to his rinnegan and activated his clan famed technique Amaterasu the flames of hell, using Kurama chakra he immediately leaped to action two shadow clone popped into existence beside sasuke kicking him upward, sasuke recovered immediately sharingan predicting naruto next move both fist colliding with their respective faces, sasuke reacting immediately summoned shuriken from his storage seal imbued lightning threw them at Naruto while forming his Chidori and charging straight at Naruto.  
_

Their battle waged on for hours both at their limits with little to no chakra both continued until they could move no more. Naruto fist on sasuke forehead while Sasuke fist was placed on Naruto gut.

Naruto kurama voice uttered I've amassed enough chakra for kurama stop surprised by what was happening... This is another power of the rinnegan sasuke spoke absorbing the rest of the nine tails chakra forming his signature bye my one and only sasuke spoke thrusting his Chidori at Naruto. With god like reaction Naruto placed an uppercut at sasuke chin sending him flying and forming a crater on the wall of the valley.

Nice timing Naruto he doesn't have enough chakra to fuel his sharingan, OVER and OVER and OVER again, why wont you just let me cut you down, sasuke screamed out loud, because your my one and only Naruto replied to sasuke who took a deep breath forming his signature move Chidori and Amaterasu, Naruto, I can give you the last of my chakra but doing so will put me to sleep Kurama said looking straight into Naruto eye, raising his fist he caused Kurama to smirk while bumping fist with him, don't die Naruto Kurama thought while going to sleep you are also our one and only.

"As if waiting for a sign both fighters leaped into action Naruto outstretched his arm forming his signature move Rasengan both attack collided creating a sphere of chakra incinerated everything in its path.  
_

"Where am I, what is this place, am I dead all this was the thought of Uchiha sasuke as he floated endlessly the the vast mass of darkness".

It seems Ashura wasn't able to save Indra the voice of the sage of the six path said interrupted sasuke from his thought,

"Hagoromo sasuke called out to the sage"

It seems the reincarnation cycle still continues the sage replied floating next to the uchiha, once again it seems Indra did not accept his brother idea of peace, the sage continued but there is a way out, I have an offer for you sasuke.

"Hn" sasuke grunted urging him to continue.

The sage seeing the gesture continued, I want to send you back to the time of the warring era to stop Madara from leaving the village, stop black Zetsu from corrupting the heart of the Uchihas. Do you accept sasuke the sage asked.

"And If I refuse asked sasuke".

"Then Indra spirit would depart from you and the reincarnation cycle would continue the sage replied to the Uchiha.

"Then I accept sasuke said looking the sage straight to his eyes to show his conviction.

"Then farewell my son Hagoromo replied and then everything went blank.  
_

Opening his eyes to a lush green expanse of trees, immediately bolting to his feet surveying his surrounding, on his left his sword of Kusanagi strapping the sword behind him, quickly leaping up a massive tree sasuke concentrated chakra to his left eye activating his Rinnegan, immediately gaining clarity he saw everything including the battle he saw happening One hundred and fifty mile west seeing his Kin fighting against another clan he immediately dashed toward their location

On getting there he saw three uchihas fighting a ten soldiers from another clan, seeing the disadvantage he flickered in front of possibly the eldest of the three.

Blocking a strike meant for said Uchiha he immediately retaliated with an attack of his own knocking the mans weapon and leaving a deep cut on the mans torso following up with a spinning kick sending the man flying and slamming into the trunk of a nearby tree, seeing their downed Comrade the rest of the assailant immediately charged head forward towards the four Uchihas ahead of them.

With the speed and grace of a predator sasuke leaped into battle showing, sharingan predicting the moves of the assailant, dodging a strike meant to decapitate him unsheathing his blade he severed the mans arm twisting his body in an inhuman way his sword in a reverse grip he slit another assailant throat, showing perfect body movement in a flash the eight remaining soldiers dropped either dead or heavily wounded.

Turning to face the uchihas behind who were looking at him with relief, immediately sensing his gaze on them they straighten up their faces showing gratitude, thank you for rescuing us I am Uchiha Kosuke and this are my siblings Uchiha Ureha and Uchiha Unoha, I see judging by their resemblance the two girls Unoha and Ureha are twins Sasuke thought. May we know your name Kosuke asked the silent Uchiha in front of him cutting sasuke from his thought, Uchiha Sasuke he replied back. We are heading to the clan district would you mind accompanying us Ureha asked the Uchiha in front of him who looked lost in, lead the way Sasuke as they started their journey back to the Uchiha district.  
_

Well guys this is chapter one I hope you enjoy reading this fic I had this in my head for a while and I couldn't help writing it down pls bear with me I  
Am not a good writer so pls review all reviews appreciated even flames.

P.s if you have and oc in mind just pm the name and description of the character and I'll put it in writing thanks also If you would like to be my beta reader pls pm I'd really appreciate it thanks guys I'll start working on chapter two so expect it soon.


End file.
